My Little Pony: La Caída de los Alicornios
by gorkomorko88
Summary: Las princesas Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Flurry Heart y la unicornio Dinky Hooves, se embarcarán en un viaje para recuperar la Amistad de los Elementos de la Armonía, que están diseminadas por Equestria en una carrera contra él tiempo, ya que un viejo enemigo planea su regreso, poniendo en peligro al todavía debilitado reino. (secuela de el fin de la amistad)
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: La Caída de los Alicornios**

Capítulo 1

"Una nueva era"

Veinte años han pasado desde que la paz regresó, la vida de Sunset Shimmer y Starlight Glimmer, no recuperó la normalidad que tanto anhelaban. Tal vez ahora que eran princesas, sus vidas serían mucho mejor de lo que fueron, pero la verdad es que no era así. Starlight había perdido a su mejor amiga, mientras que el resto de sus amigas habían dejado de hablarse y se habían separado, viviendo en diversas ciudades y pueblos de Equestria. Sunset compartía el dolor de Starlight, la muerte de Twilight fue un golpe duro para todos, pero las más afectadas habían sido Sunset, Starlight y la princesa Cadence, peor aún era para Sunset, el hecho de que algunas de las viejas amigas de Twilight, la hubiesen culpado de su muerte y la trataran como a una princesa cualquiera, haciéndola sentir culpable ante ese terrible hecho.

Pero Sunset encontró consuelo y apoyo en Dinky Hooves, la pequeña hija de Derpy Hooves, quién falleció tratando de proteger a Starlight Glimmer ante el demonio Drashneek Lezaar, el más grande y peligroso enemigo que Equestria alguna vez hubiera enfrentado.

Él era el responsable de toda la ruina, muerte y devastación que azotó a Equestria hace veinte años, nadie sabe como llegó a la tierra solo tal vez el hechicero Star Swirl, quién sirvió como recipiente para el demonio mientras él buscaba un cuerpo digno de poseer. Star Swirl reunió a poderosos villanos como el Rey Sombra y a la Reina Chrysalis, prometiéndoles venganza contra la princesa Celestia y Luna, ambos le creyeron a Star Swirl y pusieron su poder a su disposición, pero al hacerlo, sellaron su destino. Es cierto que ambos lograron vengarse de las princesas pero en el momento en qué Star Swirl fue asesinado por Twilight Sparkle, el demonio que vivía con él se separó de su cuerpo y se unió a Twilight, corrompiendo su cuerpo, mente y alma hasta convertirla en una especie de avatar, así él pudo tener un cuerpo propio con el que asesinó a su aliada, la Reina Chrysalis. Después corrompió a la raza de los changlings y los ponis que eligierón servirle, convirtiéndolos en monstruosas aberraciones u otorgándoles terribles dones que envenenaron sus mentes más allá de la redención.

Sólo el sacrificio de muchas vidas inocentes y un nuevo poder que le fue encomendado a Sunset Shimmer y a Starlight Glimmer pudieron derrotar finalmente al demonio tras un feroz combate en el castillo de la Amistad, pero a un precio terrible, la Princesa de la Amistad, Derpy Hooves, Celestia, Luna, Zecora y un sin fin de ponis habían muerto por su culpa.

Tras recuperar el control del Reino, Cadence se instauró como la nueva Princesa a cargo, Sunset Shimmer se convirtió en la Princesa del Sol, Starlight Glimmer era la Princesa de la Magia mientras que Flurry Heart se convirtió en la nueva Princesa de la Esperanza. Las cuatro se unieron en un intento de volver a levantar la nación que Celestia y Luna les heredaron, pero parecía una misión casi imposible de llevar a cabo ya que muchos de los valores que las princesas enseñaron a sus súbditos se olvidaron tras las penurias vividas, la desconfianza, el miedo y el odio se plantaron en los corazones de los ciudadanos equestres por lo que era muy común que ya no existiera amistad, amor o compasión.

Pero eso no era lo peor, antes de la derrota de Drashneek, muchas ciudades equestres fueron pasadas por la espada cuando los civiles se rehusaban aceptarlo como su amo y aquellos que decidieron seguirlo, fueron corrompidos por su magia y se negaron a reconocer a las Princesas como sus gobernantes tras haberlo vencido, muchos fueron encarcelados y otros huyeron, escondidos en las montañas o los bosques desde dónde buscan encontrar la forma de revivir a su amo y adoptaron el nombre de "El Amanecer Rojo"

Estos "rebeldes" fueron catalogados como enemigos públicos número uno y se le ordenó a todos los ciudadanos que le fueran leales a la princesas, en reportarlos a las autoridades correspondientes para intentar reformarlos y que volvieran al bien, pero era una tarea complicada y peligrosa, ya que estos ponis o changlings en algunos casos, ofrecían una resistencia casi fanática, peleando con todas sus fuerzas a la hora de ser procesados mientras que otros preferían darse muerte. Aquellos que lograban ser atrapados con vida, eran enviados al Imperio de Cristal, dónde Cadence y su hija se encargaban de reformar a esas pobres almas, pero con escasos resultados exitosos. La mayoría no volvía a recuperar su personalidad y seguían siéndole leales al demonio, por lo que debían encerrarlos en el Tártaro junto al resto de prisioneros.

Durante varios años, Susnet se encargó de cuidar a Dinky, como si fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo, aunque al paso del tiempo dejó de verla de esa forma y empezó a verla como una hija. Dinky no sólo se convirtió en la protegida personal de la Princesa Sunset Shimmer, sino que también le dio la oportunidad de estudiar en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de Equestria, sacando notas excelentes y durante el transcurso de sus estudios, Dinky se graduó con menciones honoríficas, enorgulleciendo a su guardiana.

Por otro lado, Starlight, también tuvo unos problemas al inicio de la paz, entró en un estado depresivo, pero a pesar de perder la amistad de sus amigas, aún tenía a Sunburst para ayudarla a recuperarse de la depresión, pero solo por un par de años. Sunburst, al ser un mago, le encantaba experimentar con pociones o hechizos inestables y peligrosos, por el mero placer de demostrarse a si mismo, que era un unicornio poderoso y capaz de lograr lo que otros no pudieron, esa arrogancia sería su perdición. Mientras intentaba realizar un hechizo que sólo los Alicornios podían llevar a cabo, su casa se prendió en llamas, no quedó nada, ni de su hogar o de él.

Tras la muerte de Sunburst, Starlight regresó a su actitud bipolar y aislada, además de volverse muy agresiva e impaciente, pero afortunadamente, aún le quedaba una amiga: Sunset Shimmer.

Minetras Cadence y su hija vivían en el Imperio de Cristal, Starlight y Sunset vivían en Canterlot lo que las convertía en compañeras, Sunset trataba de ser amable y compasiva con ella, después de todo, combatieron casco a casco contra Drashneek. Sunset le recordó los viejos valores que la Princesa de la Amistad les enseñó junto a los buenos tiempos que compartió junto a sus amigos, Discord. Thorax y Trixie.

Gracias al apoyo de Sunset, Starlight recuperó la confianza y aceptó de buena gana en ir a visitar a Flurry Heart, quién le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Dinky, de hecho, Dinky y Flurry eran tan unidas que se consideraban familia, aunque no compartieran ningún lazo. Y después de todo, Flurry quería celebrar que su "prima" se había graduado.

\- Recuerda portarte bien Dinky.

\- Tranquila Sunset, solo iré al Imperio de Cristal, no va a pasarme nada. Además, Starlight viene conmigo.

\- ¡Ay Dinky! Me gustaría que tu madre viera en la increíble unicornio que eres ahora.

\- Sé que está orgullosa de mí. Y usted siempre me lo ha dicho.

Sunset la abrazó con sus alas y la llevó personalmente a la estación del tren en dónde Starlight ya estaba presente, llevaba una alforja pequeña en comparación a las diez enormes maletas que Dinky había llenado.

\- Sólo iremos una semana.

\- Nunca se sabe, siempre puede ocurrir un imprevisto.

\- Buen punto Dinky.

\- Gracias Starlight.

\- Sunset puedo hablar contigo un momento.

\- Claro que sí. Dinky, te veré en una semana y espero no cometas travesuras.

\- Lo haré. - Dinky abrazó a Sunset muy fuerte prometiéndole que le escribiría una carta diaria y subió al tren.

Starlight y Sunset se alejaron un poco para tener privacidad.

\- Entonces, ¿lo haremos Susnet?

\- Yo estoy dispuesta, no las abandonaré. Necesitan apoyo, todas ellas.

\- Entonces, cuenta conmigo, iré y las recuperaremos.

\- De acuerdo, organizaré el viaje, será largo, recorreremos toda Equestria de ser necesario.

\- ¿Crees que quiera ir?

\- Desde luego, Dinky tiene el espíritu aventurero de su madre. Nos acompañará sin dudarlo. Te veré pronto Starlight.

. Lo mismo digo Sunset.

Ambas Alicornios se abrazaron y después Starlight también abordó el tren. Unos minutos después, la locomotora empezó a encaminarse hasta agarrar velocidad y empezar a perderse de vista. Sunset, regresó al castillo usando su teletransportación y ordenó no ser interrumpida, a menos que hubiese un tema de máxima urgencia.

Durante casi un día entero, Sunset estuvo encerrada en su habitación consultando un mapa y en dónde había marcado cinco círculos de color rojo en distintas regiones de Equestria, ella había planeado este viaje desde hace varios días, pero había incluido a Starlight de último momento, ya que después de todo, era una misión para volver a reunir a las amigas de Starlight.

Sunset las tenía localizadas a todas, Fluttershy se encontraba viviendo en el Bosque Everfree aunque nadie la había visto en más de dos años, Rarity vive con su familia en Manehattan, Applejack se encuentra viviendo en el pueblo de Appleloosa junto a toda la familia que le quedaba (varios de sus familiares habían sido víctimas de la guerra), Rainbow Dash ascendida como Capitana de la Guardia Real y los Wonderbolts, estaba por el momento ubicada en las montañas del Norte, buscando fugitivos del "Amancer Rojo", Pinkie por otro lado había regresado a la granja de rocas de su familia, junto a sus padres y hermanas Maud y Marble (Limestone se había unido al "Amanecer Rojo").

\- ¡Princesa Sunset! - Una poni de servicio había entrado en la habitación, era pequeña, tenía un pelaje de café claro con una melena negra azabache, se llamaba Saily Skyler, había perdido a su hermano y padres a consecuencia de Drashneek, de hecho era una de las pocas supervivientes a las masacres que el demonio y sus seguidores cometieron, Sunset le había dado una casa y un trabajo en Canterlot como parte de un programa de ayuda para los damnificados de la guerra.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- ¡Son noticias del Imperio de Cristal!

\- Solicité claramente que no me molestaran de ser necesario - exclamó Sunset, pero sin alterarse - Espero sea de máxima urgencia.

\- Lo es princesa, mírelo por sí misma - Le dijo la poni extendiendo el pergamino hacia ella, estaba nerviosa.

\- Y ¿como es que sabes esa información?

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte Saily que no abras la correspondencia real? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La poni simplemente se puso roja como un tomate y le extendió un pergamino, tenía el sello del Imperio de Cristal, aunque estaba despegado del papel, evidenciando que Saily lo había roto para leer la carta. Sunset, extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, su mirada empezó a mostrar preocupación hasta que finalmente se detuvo, enrolló el papel y lo dejó en una pequeña mesa.

\- Saily, sal por favor.

\- Sí princesa, como ordene.

Haciendo una reverencia, Saily se retiró, dejando a Sunset sola en la habitación.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó una voz desde la sombra de un armario pegado a la pared.

\- Son los traidores, están planeando resucitar a Drashneek.

Por un minuto hubo silencio, pero entonces, una figura encapuchada salió de la sombra, era alta y llevaba una túnica negra que la cubría completamente, sólo podía verse su hocico, de color negro con afilados dientes.

\- ¡Debes detenerlo Sunset!

\- Lo sé, por eso haré este viaje. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado Sunset Shimmer.

\- Gracias, no sé que haría sin tu consejo.

La criatura le dedicó una sonrisa un poco tétrica que Sunset le devolvió, unos pocos segundos después, la figura empezó a desvanecerse, como si de ceniza se tratase.

\- He consumido mi existencia en este mundo por ahora, volveré tan pronto recupere fuerzas. - La figura siguió desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer completamente.

Al volver a estar sola, Sunset se aseguró que no la estuvieran espiando y retomó su labor.

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en una oscura y fría cueva cientos de adeptos pertenecientes al "Amanecer Rojo" estaban entonando un coro frente a una imagen de Drashneek y abajo de esa horrible imagen, había un pegaso, su pelaje era azul cielo, su melena era blanca, tenía una enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, en su frente y costado tenía la marca de su horrible amo, con una voz seca pero que mostraba autoridad, le habló a la multitud.

\- ¡Hijos míos! ¡La hora se acerca! - Los adeptos gritaron de excitación - ¡Ya tenemos un ingrediente para reabrir el portal que reprime a nuestro señor!

El grito de los ponis reunidos ahí era muy alto, parecía una multitud de fanáticos. El pegaso levantó su casco izquierdo y todos guardaron silencio.

\- ¡Pero nuestra misión, aún dista de estar completa! ¡Nos faltan todavía cinco ingredientes! ¡Cuándo los tengamos, reviviremos a nuestro señor y Equestria pagará por su insolencia!

Después declaró por terminada la reunión y la multitud empezó a irse a través de los túneles de la cueva, mientras él se quedaba solo.

\- Padre Xaphan - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eres tú hermana?

Detrás de él estaba Limestone no había cambiado en lo absoluto. a excepción de que ahora tenía la marca del demonio en su frente y sus ojos ya no eran verdes, se habían tornado rojos. Al verla, Xaphan la abrazó.

\- ¿Conseguiste el ingrediente hermana?

\- Claro que sí padre, aunque fue difícil.

\- ¿Opuso resistencia?

\- No, fue difícil atraparla, era buena escondiéndose, maldita cobarde.

\- Me alegra saber que cumpliste tu tarea, nuestro amo te recompensará cuándo resurja, ¿dónde está?

\- Por acá padre - Limestone comenzó a guiar a Xaphan por los túneles - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Si puedo responderla, la contestaré hermana

\- ¿Que hará con ella?

\- Cuándo los Elementos estén reunidos, un sacrificio de sangre deberá ser otorgado al mundo de los demonios, sólo así liberáremos a nuestro amo de su reino y con él, vendrá su ejército de malditos.

\- Será glorioso - Exclamó Limestone con un tono cruel y frío. - Ahí la tiene padre, el Elemento de la Amabilidad, Fluttershy.

Encadenada a la pared, con múltiples golpes y algunas cortadas, estaba Fluttershy, mirando aterrada a Xaphan y a Limestone Pie con una expresión de terror en su mirada.


	2. La Guardiana de Sunset

**Capítulo 2**

 **"La Guardiana de Sunset"**

El fin de semana pasó demasiado lento para Sunset, ya que tuvo que asistir a cuatro reuniones consecutivas con dirigentes de distintas ciudades equestres, después tuvo una plática privada de tres horas con el diplomático Grotek de Yakyakiztán para renovar los derechos comerciales con esa nación aliada y para finalizar, tuvo que enjuiciar a doce ponis pertenecientes al "Amanecer Rojo" que fueron apresados en Yeguadelfia mientras intentaban robar un artefacto que había pertenecido a Drashneek. Todo esto en sólo el sábado.

Sunset, apenas tuvo unas pocas horas de descanso antes de tener que volver a levantarse temprano para hacer salir el sol, después, tuvo algo de tiempo para tomar un ligero desayuno antes de empezar con su apretada agenda. Para empezar, una reunión con los líderes de Arabia Equina que duraría casi toda la mañana, para la tarde tuvo unas pocas horas de paz que decidió no desaprovechar y así empezar a trazar el viaje que emprendería con Starlight y Dinky para encontrar a las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y así volver a unirlas en la amistad. Sunset planeó ir primero hacia Ponyville para encontrar a Fluttershy, después irían hacia Manehattan para encontrar a Rarity, posteriormente irían a Appleloosa y a la granja de rocas de la familia Pie para reunirse con Applejack y Pinkie. Finalmente, volverían al Imperio de Cristal para convencer a Rainbow Dash y con suerte, a tiempo para volver a las fiestas del aniversario número veintiuno de la victoria sobre el demonio y sus viles seguidores.

A las tres en punto de la tarde, el mayordomo del castillo Clean Ford, anunció a Sunset, que muy pronto recibiría a los Gobernadores de las Ciudades-Estado de Yeguatania y de Hoofville, para arreglar una disputa territorial que llevaba días en desarrollo y ambas ciudades ya habían empezado a agredirse mutuamente, por lo que era necesaria la intervención de una princesa para calmar la situación. Sunset recibió a los gobernadores a la hora acordada y pasaron a la sala del trono para empezar las negociaciones de paz.

A pesar de que Equestria se salvó de la destrucción, el reino quedó muy dividido, tanto de forma social como de forma política, cuándo Cadence asumió su lugar legítimo en el trono como la siguiente princesa del Reino, hubo muchas ciudades que se opusieron a su coronación y se negaron a aceptarla como su nueva líder. De inmediato, algunas ciudades se convirtieron en Ciudades-Estado y otras se aliaron para formar pequeños reinos independientes y desde luego, apareció el culto del "Amanecer Rojo", también hubo otras provincias que permanecieron leales, tales como Canterlot, El Imperio de Cristal y varias ciudades importantes como Yeguadelfia. Cadence, trató de apaciguar la tensa situación con sus súbditos rebeldes ofreciendo un gobierno justo en dónde la paz, el amor y la amistad serían los pilares de la nación. Unas pocas ciudades-estado, aceptaron volver a formar parte de Equestria, pero los reinos independientes y otras ciudades-estado se negaron rotundamente a volver a formar parte de la monarquía. Desesperada, Cadence supo que la nación de sus tías, estaba a punto de enfrascarse en una Guerra Civil ya que las tensiones siguieron aumentando y pronto, ella no tuvo otra opción más que prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Pero justo cuándo la guerra parecía inevitable, Sunset y Starlight convocaron a una reunión entre los líderes separatistas para evitar el conflicto de último momento. La cumbre se llevó a cabo en Las Pegasus, que se había proclamado como una ciudad-estado independiente, con la intención de hacer sentir más seguros a los líderes renegados. Por casi tres días enteros, Starlight y Sunset negociaron un último acuerdo de paz y así evitar que se derramara más sangre de la que ya se había derramado hacía apenas unos meses. Finalmente y tras muchos esfuerzos por parte de ambas alicornios, la paz se salvó. Los líderes rebeldes, aceptaron seguir formando parte de Equestria, pero a cambio, gobernarían de forma independiente a las leyes de las princesas pero en compensación, pagarían un tributo de oro y joyas a Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal, las princesas también tenían derecho de intervenir en problemas políticos que amenazaran la paz o si alguno de los gobernadores cometía crímenes, pero fuera de eso, eran libres de ejercer sus propias leyes y voluntades.

La secesión de negociación duró casi toda la tarde, pero afortunadamente todo fue para bien, ambas ciudades-estado arreglaron sus diferencias y se restauraron las relaciones diplomáticas. Para cuándo los Gobernadores se marcharon, Sunset estaba exhausta y se dio cuenta que la luna ya estaba alzándose en el cielo, por lo que tuvo que hacer descender el sol rápidamente. Al finalizar su trabajo, Sunset se dirigió a sus cámaras y se dejó caer en la cama, deseosa de de dormir un poco. Pero apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y su mayordomo asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Princesa Sunset Shimmer? ¿Está despierta majestad?

\- ¿Que pasa? - Respondió la princesa con un tono de voz muy cansado.

\- El Expreso de Cristal arribará a la estación de Canterlot en quince minutos, ¿Irá a recibir a la Princesa Starlight y a la jovencita Dinky?

\- No, estoy exhausta, envié a la Guardia Real a recibirlas por favor.

\- De acuerdo princesa, entonces trate de descansar un poco.

\- Gracias, que nadie me moleste hasta la mañana por favor ¿sí?

\- No se preocupe princesa, descanse.

Tras decir esto, el mayordomo cerró la puerta y se oyó que la cerraban con llave, para evitar seguir molestándola el resto de la noche. Pero mientras Sunset dormía, volvió a tener el mismo horrible recuerdo que la perseguía desde hace veinte años.

Aquel mal recuerdo, se había convertido en una de sus peores pesadillas, por que siempre le recordaba el día en que perdió a su primer amiga frente a las garras de la muerte y la alejó de sus amistades en la Escuela de Canterlot.

En su sueño, Sunset estaba tendida en el suelo de un palacio hecho de cristal, estaba muy lastimada y apenas podía moverse, su vista estaba muy borrosa pero alcanzaba ver aquella imagen horrorosa del demonio Drashneek, mientras él atravesaba el cuerpo de Derpy Hooves con su espada maldita, ella pudo revivir la rabia y el dolor tras ver esa horrible escena, después recordó como extendía sus alas y saltaba con la Espada de la Armonía en alto para cortar la mano izquierda del demonio. Furioso, Drashneek le lanzó uno de sus corruptos y temibles hechizos a su mente que convertía sus más hermosas memorias en horribles recuerdos de muerte, destrucción y tristeza, sin contar que también causaba un dolor inigualable. Después una neblina blanca apareció y el escenario había cambiado.

Ahora estaba ante la terrible imagen dónde Twilight agonizaba frente a ella, tras haber sido liberada de la posesión del demonio, estaba muy demacrada, una de sus patas estaba amputada, sus alas ya no tenían plumas y tenía una herida en el pecho, una herida que había atravesado su corazón y sería la causante de su muerte unos pocos minutos después y daría fin a una de las eras más felices en Equestria.

\- ¡Twilight! - Sunset se despertó, estaba sudando y estaba muy asustada - ¡Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla!

Sunset se reincorporó y se dirigió al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco. Era una hermosa noche en realidad y a juzgar por la posición de la luna ya era de madrugada y esta tenía una hermosa luz. Sunset empleó su magia y sacó una fotografía que tenía guardada en un pequeño compartimento escondido en uno de los muros de su habitación. La foto levitó por la habitación hasta ella, al tenerla enfrente de ella, le salió una lágrima de nostalgia. Esa foto era su más preciada posesión, de entre todas las que poseía ahora ya que en la foto, aparecían siete jóvenes adolescentes humanas dándose un abrazo en una playa. Fue la última fotografía de Sunset y sus amigas durante sus vacaciones en California, antes de verse involucradas en su aventura más peligrosa.

\- Como las extraño amigas. Pero, si no hubiera destruido el espejo, Drashneek habría cruzado a su mundo y lo habría conquistado. Tuve que pagar un alto precio para mantenerlas a salvo. Sé que hice lo correcto, pero a veces me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volver al pasado y evitar todo el mal que se desató.

\- El pasado no puede alterarse de nuevo, pequeña - Le dijo una misteriosa voz a sus espaldas.

Sunset se volteó muy nerviosa, tratando de buscar al intruso, pero se tranquilizó unos segundos después.

\- No hagas eso de nuevo por favor, harás que me dé un infarto.

\- Sunset, ¿sabías que los alicornios no pueden morir así? Solo puedes morir a cascos de alguien. Es la única forma.

\- Gracias por tu gracioso comentario, ¿puedes salir de la oscuridad por favor?, odio pensar que hablo sola.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. La misma figura encapuchada y misteriosa salió de la oscuridad con una sonrisa en el rostro, al verla, Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad y le pidió que se acercara a ella. Mientras la figura se acercaba, ella ocultó la fotografía de sus amigas, para evitar una dolorosa charla sobre la vida que había perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Que te sucede ahora niña?

\- Nada, son solo esas malditas pesadillas.

\- Son sobre el demonio ¿Verdad?

\- Y otras cosas, que no me gusta recordar.

\- No es necesario que me digas lo que te pasa. Ya lo sé.

\- Cierto, estuviste ahí.

La figura simplemente se quedó mirándola un momento y formuló una simple pregunta.

\- ¿Por que me alejaste del mundo de los muertos?

\- Ya te lo dije, necesitaba una guía para esta labor. Sin tus consejos, no habríamos podido llevar a cabo las negociaciones de paz.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Sunset, pudiste traer el espíritu de cualquier otro pony, pero me elegiste a mí. ¿Por qué?

Sunset, observó a la figura con un poco de lástima y con voz apagada pero firme contestó a su pregunta.

\- Cuándo yo abandoné Equestria, era una pony desalmada, envidiosa y arrogante, trataba mal a todos y los veía como un estorbo que se interponía en mis metas y propósitos, pero cuándo Twilight frustró mi plan de conquistar Equestria, me dio la oportunidad de cambiar, la segunda oportunidad que no merecía, ella me la otorgó y desde entonces, mi forma de ser y de pensar cambiaron. Y si yo pude cambiar, se que tu podías hacerlo y por lo visto, lo has estado haciendo muy bien.

La figura agachó la cabeza, parecía estar muy afligida, pero volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Y de que me servirá reformarme? Estoy muerta y eso no sirve de nada en el otro mundo.

\- Tienes razón, pero en vida estabas llena de odio, recelo y un deseo de venganza que nublaba tu juicio. Y cuándo decidiste combatir a la verdadera amenaza, fue demasiado tarde para ti.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta princesa, ¿De que servirá reformarme?

\- Escucha, una vez que tu alma se purifique, podrás tener una oportunidad más para volver al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Y por que no usar magia nigromántica?

\- No, no podría. Sería peor y causaría una agonía a tu alma irreversible. Terminarías por desaparecer en el vacío para siempre si decidiese emplear esa magia, después te convertirías en un ser sin mente y personalidad, serías una carcasa vacía.

\- ¿Y como sabré cuándo mi alma se está purificando?

\- Ya lo estás demostrando.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cuándo te invoqué las primeras veces solo podías estar presente un par de minutos como mucho pero ahora puedes estar presente bastante más tiempo, admito que eras una amargada al principio desde luego y una ente malévola. Pero mírate ahora, hablas conmigo como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigas y pensar que cuándo nos conocimos, querías asesinarme.

\- Lo sé y ya no me siento orgullosa de eso.

De repente, la figura espectral emitió un leve brillo dorado y se mostró muy confundida.

\- ¿Que rayos fue eso? ¿Puedes explicarlo princesa?

\- Eso es lo que esperaba, estás purificando tu alma, un día podrás incluso emplear de nuevo tu magia. Me alegrará tenerte de vuelta en este reino muy pronto como un ser vivo.

La figura le dedicó una sonrisa tétrica pero amble y que mostraba confianza. Sunset volteó hacia el horizonte y pudo ver a la luna descender lentamente del cielo, era hora de dar paso al sol. La princesa extendió sus alas y usando su magia empezó a dar paso al día.

\- Debo retirarme, pero voy a estar cerca de ti. No merecía la piedad que me estás dando y por eso, juro proteger tu vida en el viaje que harás. Te lo prometo, mi amiga.

Tras decirlo, se desvaneció en el aire.

\- Y yo estaré esperando ese momento, amiga.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede Sunset?

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró Starlight, seguida de Dinky y una invitada inesperada.

\- ¡Flurry Heart!

Flurry era ya del tamaño de la princesa Luna, su crin de color morado con una línea azul cielo combinaba con su pelaje rosa claro y su cutie mark era una gema de color azul con una arcoiris emanando de la cima.

\- ¡Hola Sunset!

\- Me alegra verte - Sunset le dio un gran abrazo con sus alas - ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Iré con ustedes.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Ya me oíste, iré con ustedes. Quiero volver a ver a las amigas de mi tía Twilight.

\- Pero Flurry...

\- No Sunset, quiero ir.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

\- Está de acuerdo, aceptó dejarla ir. Estará más a salvo con nosotras que en el Imperio de Cristal. - Le dijo Starlight.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mientras estuvimos ahí, hubo un incremento de actividades por parte del "Amanecer Rojo", Cadence piensa que vienen por Flurry.

\- Entonces, nosotras debemos protegerla ¿No?

\- Sí, la llevaremos con nosotras, con suerte, el "Amanecer Rojo" no nos seguirá.

\- Entonces, que así sea. Reúnan solo lo esencial, partiremos a Ponyville dentro de media hora. Fluttershy nos espera.

Las yeguas asintieron y salieron de la habitación de Sunset, mientras ella volteaba y se acercaba a uno de los muros, jaló una palanca escondida y al jalarla y esta abría una trampilla que reveló un altar en dónde estaba la Espada de la Armonía, la misma arma que envió a Drashneek a su dimensión oscura, la tomó y la enfundó en su cinturón, después salío en dirección a la planta baja del castillo, con la intención de indicar sus instrucciones a Clean Ford antes de irse.

Sin embargo, el plan estaba en peligro. Había un traidor en Canterlot. A través de una esfera de cristal, alguien estaba comunicándose con el padre Xaphan.

\- ¿Escucho todo amo?

\- Sí, lo oí todo.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- No debes preocuparte, has hecho tu parte y Drashneek está orgulloso. Atraparemos al resto de Elementos antes de que la Princesa Sunset las encuentre y atraparemos a Flurry Heart, ella será una parte esencial para el retorno de nuestro señor.

\- ¿Quiere que las siga padre?

\- No será necesario, enviaré a nuestros hermanos, las estarán esperando en el Bosque Everfree.

\- Muy bien padre, yo permaneceré aquí.

\- Cuídate, hermana Saily.

La esfera dejó de funcionar y la trabajadora más querida por Sunset, dejó la habitación, mientras sus ojos rojos retomaban su aspecto falso y la marca demoníaca se desvanecía de su frente.


End file.
